


Broken Bonds

by Weird_bean_Luna



Series: Broken Bonds Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Tommy had always been the odd one out in his family. He didn't quite fit in with his brothers and he wasn't that close to his father. Tommy's only comfort was his mother and his best friend Tubbo. Even though his brothers had taken after his mom, a piglin hybrid, and he had taken after his father, a winged hybrid, he found that the parents swapped responsibilities.orWinged Tommyinnit angst because I saw the prompt and wanted to write it.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Antfrost & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Broken Bonds Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156490
Comments: 19
Kudos: 667





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



Tommy had always been the odd one out in his family. He didn't quite fit in with his brothers and he wasn't that close to his father. Tommy's only comfort was his mother and his best friend Tubbo. Even though his brothers had taken after his mom, a piglin hybrid, and he had taken after his father, a winged hybrid, he found that the parents swapped responsibilities. Phil had taught Tommy nothing while teaching the other two boys everything he knew. Tommy's mother took it on herself to raise Tommy while Phil raised the other two. She taught him everything she knew, how to defend himself and how to take care of himself. Unfortunately, his mother couldn't stick around longer. In a cruel twist of fate, Tommy's mother had gone out to get supplies instead of Phil. They got wind of the news the next day that her body had been found in the woods. Tommy was only ten when he lost the only parent he ever really had. Phil, Wilbur, and Technoblade all grew more and more distant from Tommy, often leaving him alone for long periods of time. Not like Tommy particularly minded, he had Tubbo to spend the time with, but it still stung whenever the left for weeks at a time. This gave Tommy plenty of time to grieve over his mother. It wasn't until one particularly long stretch that Tubbo had gone out with them that Tommy finally cracked. In a moment of fury and pain, Tommy grabbed some extra supplies from the house and set off. It would've been fine if they have come back after a month but when they weren't back by the sixth week Tommy decided it was best if he left. Influencing his decision greatly was the pale pink to white ombre wings that had emerged around the fifth week of them being gone. Tommy set off for Hypixel. He had been a couple times with his mother so he simply threw a pale blue cloak of the antarctic empire over his wings and set off. 

Hypixel was the same as he remembered. Same tournaments, same everything. Tommy found himself competing in a duels tournament. He was allowed to keep his cloak on since he willingly handed over his excess supplies. He eventually found himself going against some weirdo named Dream. Something told him that he should know the guy but Tommy drew a blank. Even while staring down the masked man, he had no idea who the assassin-type man was. Tommy immediately went on the defensive, waiting for his target to make the first move. When Dream did swing his axe Tommy quickly dodged before launching his own attack. This continued on for a bit, the two dodging the other's attacks. Had Tommy known who he was up against, he probably would've forfeit the fight before it started. No one beat Dream. The fact that Tommy was holding his own shocked the audience. Eventually though, Tommy faltered, worn down from the fight, and Dream won. Tommy had been in the waiting room, getting his things back after the fight when he saw the cloaked man. Tommy, not quite sure how to address the man, raised an eyebrow.

Dream, however stuck out a gloved hand, "I'm Dream. Haven't seen you around before."

Tommy was skeptical but took the man's hand, "Tommy." 

Dream hummed, "Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be here congratulating you?" 

It took all of Tommy's willpower not to cry. Instead he scoffed at the masked man.

Dream seemed to take the hint. "Well, if you need a place to stay I've got a decent chunk of land not to far from here. Me and my friends live there and travel here all the time for tournaments." Tommy was ready to tell him to screw off, that was before he spoke up again. "I'd like to train with you if you're up for it."

No one ever offered to train with Tommy. Not even his mother. His mother had always had him fight a training dummy. None of his brothers ever wanted anything to do with the child. Tubbo was willing to help Tommy train, but Tommy was always the one to drag Tubbo to train. Tommy looked at the man, trying to read him. This was exceedingly hard because of the mask but his body language was friendly enough.

"Why not." Was all he said in response. 

The older of the two seemed happy and gave Tommy some coordinates to meet him at later in the day. Both parted ways, agreeing to meet up there at the end of the day. Now, with Dream as a contact in his communicator, he headed off to compete in some other tournaments. The sun was setting in the sky by the time that Tommy started heading to the meetup spot. When he got within view of the spot he saw Dream talking to someone he didn't recognize. The new person was wearing a blue shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. He, for some reason, was wearing some type of goggles. Tommy didn't have enough time to scope out the scene before Dream spotted him and waved him over. Tommy hesitated but made his way over nonetheless. The other man's name is George, he learns. They were waiting on two more people before they made their way back to their place. Tommy felt a bit out of place. They all sounded like really good friends. He almost felt like he was intruding on their friendship. The arrival of the other two shook him from his thoughts.

"Yo! You're the kid who held his own against Dream!" Shouted one of them, Sapnap he later learned. 

George pinched the bridge of his nose, "Must you be so loud Sapnap?" 

Dream was wheezing and Badboyhalo, who had walked after Sapnap, was snickering to himself. George and Sapnap kept arguing until Bad finally stepped in. By that time Tommy was already laughing along with Bad and Dream. They set off shortly after, somewhat skipping over introductions. Dream had been right, the distance between his place and Hypixel was reasonably short. When the five of them got there, they were greeted by Eret. Eret showed Tommy around the place and introducing him to everyone else while the others setup a temporary place for him to stay.

Tommy decided that staying here wouldn't be nearly as bad as his 'home'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy had been living with everyone for about a month now. He had built a home for himself in a hill. Dream had kept his promise and the two trained whenever they both had a moment. It was in one of these matches, however, when the two were going all out that Tommy's cloak had been trashed. This meant that Tommy's wings were on display from anyone to see. Dream stopped short when he spotted them. Tommy, being confused, stopped as well only to be then thrust into a panic attack as he saw his cloak on the floor. Dream immediately went to help Tommy who had collapsed into the corner, his wings wrapped around him. Dream had never been great with emotions but he couldn't just do nothing. He talked Tommy down from his panicked state. At some point, Tommy's wings unwrapped themselves from the boy's frame and Dream asked if he could hug Tommy. At Tommy's nod Dream wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing circles into his back between his wings. He held Tommy as the boy cried, whispering reassurances whenever Tommy voiced his doubts. Tommy ended up not wearing the cloak around Dream after that. Dream, in return, took off his mask whenever sparring with the teenager. Tommy slowly got more and more comfortable with the idea of people seeing his wings. He had been in a solo bedwars tournament when he made the decision. The last two remaining was, predictably him and Dream. The two of them circled the middle. Both of their beds were destroyed. It was now or never. Tommy charged at Dream, who blocked his attack. They begun their song and dance but there was something different. Midway into the fight, Tommy started using his wings. It wasn't against the rules, especially since he was only using them in the final fight. If he heard the gasps from the audience he didn't pay any mind to it, simply focusing on the fight. It was a close fight, both he and Dream had improved since the first time they fought. In the end, Dream won but not without a hell of a good fight.

Unfortunately for Tommy, this fight brought the attention of someone he never wanted to see again. Technoblade had been in a different bedwars tournament at the time, one in which he won. Almost immediately after he won, he heard about the other tournament. He had been in the main area when hearing about it. Mainly whispers about Dream almost being beat by a winged child. Interest now peaked he scoped out the next bedwars tournament. He wanted to see who this Tommy kid was in person. Sitting in stands wasn't his thing but he made an exception to see whoever this kid was. Shortly after the tournament had started, most people had gotten out. There were three remaining. Sapnap, Antfrost, and some kid with a black cloak that he didn't recognize. Technoblade realized that the kid must be Tommy. Tommy easily sniped Antfrost while the cat hybrid was bridging to the middle. Sapnap wouldn't be so easily taken down. Technoblade watched in fascination as the crowd cheered for Tommy. Sapnap and Tommy faced head to head, both of them fighting with their all. It wasn't until about midway through the fight that Tommy threw off his cloak and Technoblade's blood ran cold. He recognized the kid. That was Tommy, his little brother Tommy. Fighting Sapnap. It took everything he had to not rush down there and fight Sapnap for the kid. Then Technoblade realized the more obvious thing. His little brother had wings. They were never once even told that he might have wings. Putting the hurt he felt aside he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his wings and fighting style. He noticed some of the same mannerisms Technoblade used in his fights mixed with some he knew from fighting Dream. Techno watched as Tommy won the fight and thus won the tournament. He watched Tommy as he exited the Arena with Sapnap. Quickly tailing behind, he saw Tommy and Sapnap meet up with Dream and Antfrost. They all headed on their way together. Technoblade decided to go home. He wasn't sure if he'd bring it up to his family. Sure, they had noticed Tommy was missing, but they knew he could take care of himself and none of them particularly minded that he was gone. He sighed as the voices rolled in.

_Wow._

_Rude._

_Winged Tommy pog?_

_E_

_Technosad._

_Technohurt._

_E_

_Follow him!_

_E_

_E_

_e_

He ignored them and headed home. Phil was cooking something when Technoblade got home. Wilbur was, as usual, playing his guitar and Tubbo was sitting at the table, waiting for food. Techno sat across from the smaller child, rubbing his temples as the voices got worse.

_Terrible vibes._

_E_

_Tell Tubbo!_

_He probably knows and helped that traitor leave._

_E_

_Phil would know what to do_

_E_

_Trust no one_

_E_

_Blood_

_e_

_Blood for the Blood God._

Techno sighed as Phil entered the room. "That bad mate?"

Techno grimaced, "Eh, you could say that."

Tubbo smirked at him. "Who'd you lose to?"

Techno raised an eyebrow. "I didn't lose pipsqueak. Just learned some things and now Chat's gone crazy."

Phil quirked an eyebrow, "What'd you learn?"

Technoblade was on the fence on whether or not to tell them but gave in when Wilbur entered the room and questioned him as well. "Fine. I saw Tommy today."

Tubbo sat up straight. "You did? Where?"

Techno shrugged, "Heard rumors 'bout some kid who almost beat Dream in a bedwars tournament. I watched the next one and the last two standing were Sapnap and Tommy."

Phil looked at him pointedly. "There's more isn't there."

Techno nodded. "Kid left with Dream. After winning the fight against Sapnap. He wore a cloak at first so I couldn't tell it was him but midway through the final fight..." Techno trailed off, not sure how to say this next bit. "He took the cloak off. Phil. He has _wings_."

Phil looked at him in disbelief. "You sure that's our Tommy?"

Technoblade nodded. There was no way he wasn't their Tommy.

The next day Technoblade went back to Hypixel. He heard rumors that Tommy was entering a duels tournament. Techno rushed over and was able to get the last spot purely because of his rank. The first three fights Techno was in went predictably enough with him winning all of them. The fourth, and final, battle was the one he had entered for. Him verses Tommy.

Tommy had heard that Technoblade joined the tournament. He wasn't surprised. That was a typical thing for Technoblade to do. He entered tournaments and won. Except this time, Tommy was here. Tommy had been training for this day. He didn't mind that he was going to expose himself to his once brother. It didn't matter to him. He had a new family now. One that cares for him and didn't leave him behind. Dream was in the audience and would watch him as he won this last fight. Tommy normally attacked straight on but knowing Technoblade, he'd be waiting for that. Instead he stayed back, allowing Techno to make the first move. This proved to be a good idea as Technoblade charged forward and Tommy easily dodged before launching into his own attacks. Even Sapnap lasted longer in a one v one with Tommy longer than Techno did. The whole crowd gasped as Tommy held an axe to Technoblade's neck, rendering Tommy the winner. Techno seethed with rage. The only person that Technoblade ever lost to was Dream. No one else had ever beaten him. After Tommy was declared victor, Technoblade was surprised when a hand was offered to him. Technoblade glared but took the hand anyway. Tommy pulled Techno to his feet and turned to leave.

"Tommy!" Techno called out.

Tommy froze then turned slightly. Techno could see Dream and some enderman hybrid by the exit.

Techno looked to Tommy. "I- How?"

Tommy glared. "I found people who cared about me for the first time since mom died. That's 'how'."

With that Tommy walked off, regrouping with Dream and Ranboo. The two of them shot him a look but he just shook his head a kept walking. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since Tommy beat Technoblade in that duel. Dream had his suspicions beforehand so it wasn't too surprising when it turned out to be true. On the other hand, the rest of Tommy's friends freaked out when he opened up a little about his past. Mainly questions on why he left. Ranboo was one of the only ones that didn't question him. The enderman hybrid had learn years ago that things aren't always what they appear to be. Every family had issues, Tommy's wouldn't be an exception. Tommy ended up venting to Ranboo about most of it since the hybrid would patiently listen to whatever the the gremlin had to say. The two had built a strong friendship, stronger than any other relationship Tommy had with anyone. It was comforting the way the two boys just clicked. That's what led Tommy and Ranboo to Hypixel that day. They had been wanting to do team bedwars for a while now, but only today actually committed to it. Neither of them were competing to win so they didn't pay attention to who else had entered. If they had, they would have seen that Tubbo and Wilbur had entered. Tommy didn't even realize until he was in the middle with Ranboo and made eye contact with his former best friend. 

Tommy's eyes went wide before he narrowed them and turned to Ranboo. "We're winning this."

Ranboo, who hadn't seen the two, just looked at him confused. "I mean yeah, both of us are alive and we have good stuff." 

Tommy simply hooked a thumb in the direction of Wilbur and Tubbo who were taking a defensive stance on the other end of the island. Ranboo mouthed a silent 'oh' before grabbing his axe. The two teens smirked at each other before heading over to where the two opponents were and launching their attack. Tommy and Ranboo fought in sync, surprising Wilbur and Tubbo. The two friends won before the other two had the chance to fight back. With Tommy and Ranboo winning their final tournament of the day they got their things and set off to the meeting spot they had to wait for George, Dream, Karl, and Sapnap to finish whatever they were doing. The two could've headed off early. They knew the way back, they just preferred to wait for everyone. It made the walk more chaotic and interesting. 

Wilbur had heard about the cloaked boy before Techno had come home saying that he was Tommy. At first Wilbur didn't believe that it was Tommy. In fact, he did everything he could to try and disprove it. Wil had found himself going to every tournament he heard Tommy was going to be at. After two weeks of doing that he realized that he was wasting his time. It was his little brother Tommy. There was no point in trying to disprove that. That's when he found himself competing in tournaments. At first it was to blow off steam, then it was to face Tommy. Figure out why he left. He and Tubbo had entered the bedwars tournament to practice. It wasn't until they were looking over the placements that they saw Tommy had entered with someone they didn't know.

"Ran-boo?" Tubbo asked, confused as to the name and the person it would be attached to. 

Wilbur shrugged it off and walked away from the board. They'd find out later. The tournament started and they were doing pretty well. They managed to take out two teams before moving to middle. Wilbur abruptly stopped, however, when he saw Tommy and some hybrid on the other side of the island. Wilbur watched as Tommy caught sight of them. Recognition flashed on his face before he sneered at the two before turning back to his teammate and saying something. Wilbur raised his defensive, urging Tubbo to do the same. When the opposing team turned back, the taller hybrid had an axe in hand. They quickly rushed forward, overwhelming the two teammates. Ranboo took Tubbo while Tommy took Wilbur. The fight was over before it truly began. 

Wilbur looked to Tubbo, who 'respawned' next to him. "What just happened?"

Tubbo merely shrugged. "Tommy's a lot better at fighting than I remember I guess. That Ranboo kid is a beast too." 

Wilbur nodded slowly. Technoblade had complain for weeks about how he lost but Wilbur never that Tommy would be _that_ good. Wilbur knew that the tournament would be over quickly so he made his way to the exit. He wanted to confront his little brother in an area where they weren't trying to kill each other. Tubbo was actually the one to spot the pair walking out. It wasn't insanely hard with both of them being over six feet tall, but the enderman hybrid was easier to pick out in a crowd. Wilbur and Tubbo followed after the two, seeing them stop at a common place for groups to meet up after tournaments. Who were they waiting for? Wilbur didn't ponder the question before walking over to Tommy.

Tommy had seen Wilbur well before he made it within speaking distance. The thought of running crossed his mind but was promptly shut down. Wil would follow him anyways. Instead he continued talking to Ranboo about starting an ice cream shop, something Ranboo had been strangely adamant about recently. He just went along with it since, well, it was ice cream.

"I'm telling you Tommy, an ice cream shop next to Niki's bakery would be insanely cool!" Ranboo went on.

Tommy simply hummed, an amused expression on his face.

"Toms?"

At this Tommy shot a glare at Wilbur. "What."

Tubbo pushed his way through the crowd. "Tommy! You were so cool out there! Where did you learn some of those moves? Could you teach me?"

Tommy pushed down the prideful smirk that threatened to grace his face. "Dream taught me."

Wilbur looked at him like a kicked puppy. "Toms, what happened?"

"Before or after you all neglected me for weeks at a time?" Tommy shot back. "Before or after I lost the only person who actually cared for me?" Tears threatened to spill from Tommy's eyes but he stayed strong. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Technoblade. I found people who cared."

Wilbur looked as if he were about to speak again when Ranboo interjected. "I think it's time for you two to leave." Ranboo said, glaring.

Wilbur looked pissed, "He's my-"

"Your what?" Dream, who had finished his tournament and walked up behind Wilbur, spoke. "Your brother? Try again."

Tommy smirked now. Behind Dream was George and Sapnap. The Dream Team was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew that. Sure, Techno could beat George and Sapnap in a fight when they were alone, but George and Sapnap was too much for any one person to handle. Those two with Dream. Not even Ranboo, Tommy, and Punz could beat those three in a fight. Tommy watched panic and anger flicker on Wilbur's face before he grabbed Tubbo and left. 

"Wilbur wha-" Tubbo managed to get out before realizing who was there.

No matter how much the teen might've wanted to, he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad for his old family. They got what was coming to them.

He had a new family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I should leave it here or continue on with something. I like this as an ending and I really don't know where I'd take it from here. I have plans to do side stories for this universe so get ready for those. I'm putting it as finished for now but depending on what you guys think I may write another chapter. Anyone reader this can write their own side stories or point of views (please gift it so I can see it).


End file.
